Typically, refrigeration systems include a compressor for compressing a refrigerant gas, a condenser to cool and condense the compressed refrigerant gas to a refrigerant liquid and an evaporator for absorbing heat from a fluid to provide a chilled liquid for refrigeration of a desired area. Most compressors utilize an oil to lubricate the mechanical components and enhance the sealing interface between the components that are performing the necessary work on the refrigerant gas to raise its pressure. A portion of the oil used in the compressor for lubrication often becomes entrained with the refrigerant gas and is discharged from the compressor. This mixture of the oil and refrigerant gas may be carried from the compressor to the other components including the condenser and evaporator.
Oil, however, is not considered a refrigerant and the efficiency of the refrigeration system is reduced if the oil remains mixed with refrigerant gas as it moves through the system. Furthermore, if the oil travels from the compressor to the other components of the refrigerant system and is not returned to the compressor more oil will need to be added to the compressor in order to maintain the compressor performance; for the lack of oil may cause the compressor to fail.
Although there are many prior systems for separating oil from the refrigerant gas, there remains a need for an improved oil separation system for refrigeration systems. The present inventions satisfy this and other needs in a novel and unobvious way.